


Hail Mary

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate SG-1/Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Hail Mary

"…and _that_ is called a 'Hail Mary,'" Sheppard concluded as Sam walked in. "Hey, Sam, you missed it!"

She settled in beside her husband with a smile. "Was it exciting?"

"Unbearably so," Baal assured her. "The colonel was just explaining how the American game of football is played."

John leaned forward. "I can rewind it," he said earnestly.

"That's…okay."

"Know what? We should start our own football team," the other man enthused. "How about it? We'd be the first team ever to have a System Lord – Goa'uld have to have games like football."

Baal shook his head. "We're too busy trying to take over the galaxy to have much time for games, I'm afraid."

"How old are you now, five or something? Every five year old should make time for playing with his friends," John insisted. "Besides it's not like we're on Earth where you're expected to be, uh, _you_."

Later in their quarters, Sam brushed her hair as she watched her husband sprawl on the bed, writing a program on the laptop. "He's right, you know. How long has it been since you've done something just for fun?" She saw his reflection in the monitor as he smirked, and rolled her eyes. "_Besides_ that."

Baal paused to shut the computer off before undressing and getting into bed. "Why are you suddenly so eager to see me participating?"

Sam walked over, turning down the lights. "I suppose I just want you to feel like you belong here on your own merits, not just because our relationship is more accepted in the Pegasus galaxy than the one we both came from." Snuggling against him, she felt Baal's fingertips begin to trail over her back. "Besides, you can always tackle McKay during a game."

His fingers stopped mid-caress and she smiled into his chest. This was going to be fun.

_ _ _ _ _ _

  
"Go long," Sheppard bellowed, and Sam nearly jumped out of her skin as the other colonel went charging past her to throw it; Ronon and Teyla nearly collided with each other trying to intercept. Lorne caught the ball…and passed it the man who just walked out of the transporter. "_Run_, Rodney!"

McKay snorted. "Oh, please-"

A blur passed before Sam's eyes and McKay's papers flew up in the air as the force of Baal's flying tackle knocked them both over the edge of the pier railing.

"McKay knows how to swim, right?"

  


_fin_


End file.
